


Better Plan?

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Hardcase has a plan





	Better Plan?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_fuchsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_fuchsia/gifts).



> Prompt: Cream

"I don't think it works like that," Fives said, but Hardcase persisted, pouring the liquid into a third saucer.

"Look, vod, if I don't get her out of the vents the Admiral is going to find out about her. Get a better a idea, or stop stomping on mine!" Hardcase said, setting the saucer under the open vent.

Four more saucers followed, all through the quarters that their tooka usually played in. Fives sighed, and staked one out, but it was Tup that triumphantly told them all she was at his saucer of cream.

At least she had been found!


End file.
